HiSec Cases
A HiSec Case is a special item that is dropped in-game when you or your opponents are killed, appearing in all modes except Fireteam. It comes in two varieties, Grey and Black. When opened, each will randomly grant you one of many rare items. The Cases HiSec cases are randomly dropped by players when they die or dropped in during gameplay. The person that killed the player gets a "15 second" reserve on the box, after which it becomes available to everyone. Also, since there is a high cost to opening these cases and they are relatively easy to get, it is recommended that you don't rush for these cases. This is due to the potential risk of players camping by them to get kills. Instead, you should watch the case yourself and kill any enemies that try to obtain it. Then, after you're sure its safe, get the case. HiSec Keys To open and utilize the contents of the HiSec Case you must first purchase a HiSec Key. Grey HiSec Keys are only for the Grey Hisec Cases, and the Black HiSec Keys are only for the Black HiSec Cases. When you have a HiSec Keys, select and highlight the HiSec Case that's in your storage and activate it. You will then be prompted to finalize your purchase and be informed of the amount of HiSec Keys you have remaining. The item will then be automatically activated and added to either a specific Weapon-type Storage or Black Market functional slot. Black HiSec Keys are 990 NX each and 11,900 NX for 15, the grey keys are 1,900 GP each and around 15,300 GP for 15. HiSec Items/Rewards The cases yield different rewards, such as weapons, specialists, and other items. The Black cases tend to have better rewards than the Grey cases, likely because the black ones are able to be opened only through NX-bought Bl The Gray HiSec Case contains special functional items such as GP or EXP Bonus Passes (in exclusive percentage boost amounts, doubling your gains after battle), rare GP weapons that otherwise randomly appear in Supply Cases purchased from the GP Shop, and other special items. The Gray case, surprisingly, is much more difficult to find the its counterpart due to the overwhelming number of F2P players compared to those who buy NX. The Black HiSec Case contains much more exclusive items - such as Limited Edition (permanent) variants of high rank GP weapons that aren't sold anywhere else and other Black Market shop items. These are the most frequently dropped cases, but also the least opened, because of the NX-only Black Key needed to open it. This is a way to get F2P players to buy NX in the hope of getting a permanent weapon, even though the chances are small.ack HiSec Keys. Possible Rewards from Grey Case: Partial List *AK-103 (1 Day) *AK-74M (1 Day) *AUG A1 Black (1 Day) *P90 SE (1 Day) *G36KE (1 Day) *Elite Moderator (1 Day, 7 Days) *Experience Bonus 100% (10) : you'll get twice the EXP for a number of matches. *GP Bonus 100% (10) : you'll get twice the GP for a number of matches. *SG550 CAMO (1 Day) *M4A1 CQBR (1 Day) *MP5 RAS (1 Day) *PSG-1 CAMO (1 Day) *Dragunov SVDS (1 Day) *PP-19 CAMO (1 Day) *MK.48 CAMO (1 Day) Possible Rewards from Black Case: Partial List It should be noted that close to all weapons are LE (Limited Edition permanent). The only exceptions are the specialist and the bonus 100% passes. Note: The majority of Black HiSec cases reward EXP or GP passes, as even the specialists and guns for a limited day are rare to get. *Codename Viper (Permanent) *Codename Scorpion (Permanant) *Codename Hawk (Permanant) *Experience Bonus 100%: you'll get twice the EXP for 10 matches. *GP Bonus 100%; you'll get twice the GP for 10 matches. *AK-74U Gold Plated LE *AK-103 LE *AUG A1 Black LE *Dragunov SVDS LE *G36KE LE *K3 SPW LE *M4A1 CQBR LE *M416 CAMO LE *MK.48 CAMO LE *MP5 RAS LE *MP7 MOD LE *P90 SE LE *PP-19 CAMO LE *PP-19 MOD LE *PSG-1 CAMO LE *PSG-1 MOD LE *SG550 CAMO LE *Skorpion Black LE *AK-103 (1-90 Days) *AUG A1 Black (1-90 Days) *G36KE (1-90 Days) *PP-19 CAMO (1-90 Days) *SG550 CAMO (1-90 Days) *M416 CQB (1-90 Days) Trivia *The Monitor on the HiSec Case looks like a Modified Windows XP Screen and a Keyboard at the bottom. *Some players will buy the Black Hisec keys just for the EXP and GP Passes. *From June 11, 2010 to July 11, 2010 the drop rates of both cases was doubled and came in a limited edition look (soccer balls) to celebrate the 2010 FIFA World Cup FIFA 2010 Black Hisec.jpg|FIFA 2010 Black Hisec Case (Soccer Ball in this case...)|link=http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=103&contentNo=007un FIFA 2010 Gray Hisec.jpg|FIFA 2010 Grey Hisec Case (Soccer Ball in this case...)|link=http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=103&contentNo=007un White Ball.jpg Hi-sec2.jpg Hi-sec1.jpg Category:System